


Star-Crossed Lovers (A Romeo & Juliet AU)

by SiSiLuvsShipping



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood, Canon-Typical Behavior, Daxam (Supergirl TV 2015), F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fiction, Happy Ending, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kissing, Krypton, Love, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences, Outer Space, Romance, Science Fiction, Star-crossed, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, comets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping
Summary: Krypton and Daxam, two planets sharing the same sun, but nonetheless feeling universes apart. One an ideal utopia where their advances in science and technology come together and improve their world and everyone is treated as an equal. And on the other, a monarchy like kingdom and world of misogynists and partiers. Where their people live carefree and ignorant under the king and queen, always trapped in their ways of scrutiny with little regard or compassion to those they deem beneath them. While so close to one another, their people could not stand to be near one another. The only face to face contact between the two sides being the annual peace conference arranged as part of the truce of the old Krypton and Daxam wars. And it is one fateful day, a connection is formed between the prince of Daxam himself and a woman of the house of El. A bond unbeknownst to some, would change the fate of Krypton and Daxam forever.
Relationships: Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El & Kara Zor-El, Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El/Zor-El, Astra & Kara Danvers, Imra Ardeen & Mon-El, Imra Ardeen & Querl Dox, Imra Ardeen & Rhea, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El & Mon-El, Lar Gand & Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Lar Gand/Rhea (Supergirl TV 2015), Mon-El & Rhea (Supergirl TV 2015), Querl Dox & Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Thara Ak-Var & Kara Zor-El, Zor-El & Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 3





	Star-Crossed Lovers (A Romeo & Juliet AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic idea came from a concept I had seen done before in youtube edits and one short fanfic that was never completed. And personally I liked the concept a lot so I wanted to put my own spin on it. This Karamel fanfic story will be set on the planets of Krypton and Daxam as a Romeo & Juliet AU. Will it be as tragic or angsty? Maybe, maybe not. You’ll just have to read and find out for yourself. Please enjoy reading this fic and let me know what you think of it in the comments below, thank you.

Kara Zor-El

Description: Kara Zor-El, daughter to Zor-El and Alura In-Ze, old child in the House of El. Kara was born into one of the most noble houses of Krypton. Most know the El name with Zor-El being one of the planet’s lead scientists and Alura being a member of the Kryptonian high council. Kara is a hardworking woman to one day make a name for herself, whether that entails being a council member or scientists. Kara is a young woman who knows nothing but kindness and compassion for others, unable to hate even if she desired to. Her heart only knows how to help care for others, and so, she strives to one day be a great leader who can help others. However despite this, her parents and family tend to be a bit overprotective over her, valuing Kara’s safety above all else. And thus, despite her small circle of friends, Kara has never known the beauty of love or even been able to witness what lies beyond Argo city’s walls.

Mon-El Gand

Description: Mon-El Gand, son to Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand, royal prince and heir to the throne of Daxam. Growing up, Mon-El had everything he could ever want; wealth, power, being respected by all of his kingdom’s people. However despite all of that, he still felt empty and lost in his life. Being the prince and heir to the throne of Daxam, he had a lot of standards to live up to and customs to follow; those who have plagued their planet for years and left them trapped in their own ways for years. And while there may be small moments of pleasure such as drinking, and partying, he can’t say if he ever felt truly happy or satisfied. More than anything, he wanted to be his own man and one day, be a different kind of king where he can make his own methods, to decide his ‘own’ means of what would be best for their people. And lastly, he’d want someone who could truly understand him, someone who the two could share everything with, and someone he could trust to rule by his side.

Alura (In-Ze) Zor-El

Description: Mother to Kara Zor-El and wife of Zor-El. While not being born into the noble house of El, it did not take Alura long to make a name for herself even before meeting and marrying Zor-El, becoming a member of the Kryptonian council from a young age. Being a member of the council, she is burdened with the heavy task of not only deciding with the other members of the planet and its people, but also dealing judgement on criminals and casting their sentence. When not acting as councilwoman, she has a kind and loving nature, especially when around Kara and being her mother. However, she can sometimes come off as overprotective of Kara. However no matter how harsh or unreasonable she may come off as, it is out of love and as Kara is her only child, Alura values her safety above all else. At the end of the day, Alura is a peaceful woman who dislikes conflict and wants her daughter to be happy.

Queen Rhea

Description: Mother to Mon-El, wife to King Lar Gand, Queen of Daxam. Rhea had always been known as a tough and hardened leader. Always first to speak when commanding her armies and people, never accepting failure or disobedience. Despite seeming crude and merciless, she still managed to keep the people’s trust and loyalty as the kingdom as the planet had prospered throughout her and her husband Lar Gand’s rule. While she keeps her focus on her kingdom and people, sometimes her goals and intentions aren’t publicly known, even to her own husband and son. And last of all, nothing infuriates her more than her hatred for Krypton and all those who live on it. If it was up to her, she’d have them wiped off the face of the galaxy. 

Zor-El

Description: Younger brother to Jor-El, wife to Alura, and father to Kara. Like his older brother, Zor-El is a widely known and respected scientist in Krypton. While he never admits it aloud, he has his own thoughts on the Daxamites and their seemingly never ending conflict with them. Working in Argo city, he spends most of his time in the science division helping maintain the city; whether it be if there is needed constructions or repairs to a building to needing to find a vaccine to a deadly virus. Zor-El tends to be more firm, his attention mainly being to his work and thus, sometimes Kara feels disconnected from him. However, it is not ever a question as to whether Zor-El loves his daughter, Kara or his wife, Alura as he tries to make time to be there for them whenever he possibly can. While he does wish for his daughter's happiness, he tends to put his own thoughts and decisions into minds as to where Kara could help contribute to the city and the type of man she should be with.

King Lar Gand

Description: Husband to Queen Rhea, father of Mon-El, king of Daxam. Lar Gand was naturally born into the Daxam family bloodline, eventually marrying noblewoman Rhea in his youth as the two assumed the throne. Lar Gand is a firm leader who upholds the rules and customs of their people, however, he is not without empathy or compassion. He is considerate to those around him, his family and his loyal subjects, believing that loyalty and service should be rewarded and gratitude should be taken both ways. And while firm and not tolerating treason, he is not careless or reckless either. He would always consider his decisions and the potential consequences before any action is taken. Above his duties, the most important thing that matters to Lar Gand is his and Rhea's only child, Mon-El. He wants what's best for his son and Mon-El's future. Having no doubt that he'll be a great leader and king.

Astra In-Ze

Description: Twin sister to Alura In-Ze and aunt to Kara Zor-El. Growing up, Astra had always been envious of her sister and her talents. Herself always having to try twice as hard to match Alura. And eventually, one day, she had become a doctor of Argo city. But, upon Kara's birth and with her parents being preoccupied with her responsibilities, Astra volunteered herself to be Kara's teacher and caretaker. While not Kara's mother, Astra loves her niece with all of her heart as she tries to keep her out of trouble and does whatever she can to be there for Kara. 

Querl Dox

Description: Emissary and spokesperson from the planet Colu, the alien formerly known as Brainiac-5 had spent years travelling the stars and studying civilizations. Upon arriving on Daxam, Querl took a particular interest in the planet and his short visit quickly turned into a prolonged stay. As he met with the royal family, Querl became equated with the young prince. Being told that Mon-El had not had many colleagues or even acquaintances due to being born into the royal family. And thus, with his parents' request and approval, Querl became Mon-El's friend and conscious. Him being tasked to give Mon-El guidance and to help him remain focused on his priorities as the prince.

Imra Ardeen

Description: Daxam had few allies outside of their own planet let alone in their system, however one planet the royal family would negotiate and trade with was Titan. Having grown up to be an emissary, Imra Ardeen was hand picked as representative to handle affairs with Daxam and in time, became a close associate with the Daxamite royals. During her visits to the planet’s surface, she would eventually meet the prince, Mon-El. Becoming fascinated with him and would constantly try to get closer to him. However her efforts were almost entirely in vein as the prince did not think much of her nor shared the fascination.


End file.
